


I Want The One I Can't Have, And It's Driving Me Mad

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, High School, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Jose have been hooking up for months, but Brock needs more.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	I Want The One I Can't Have, And It's Driving Me Mad

**Author's Note:**

> based on 'I Want The One I Can't Have' by The Smiths, i recommend giving it a listen xx

'hey my parents aren't home, wanna come over?' Brock was texting his 'lover', Jose, after school. They'd been hooking up here and there ever since senior year started.

'Yah I'll be over in 15' Brock smiled and cleaned up his room a bit and fixed his hair before spritzing on a bit of cologne. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door, and he ran downstairs to open it.

"Hey!" Brock hugged Jose and invited him inside.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Brock asked and Jose pressed his lips together in thought.

"Hmm... you got Redbull?" Brock nodded and they went to the kitchen and he grabbed Jose his favorite energy drink.

"Wanna go to my room?" Jose sipped on his drink and nodded.

"Sure." They went upstairs and into Brock's spacious room and sat down next to each other on his bed.

"You cleaned," Jose remarked, looking around. Brock leaned against Jose and smiled.

"Wanted to make it nice for you." Jose softly laughed and finished his Redbull.

"You seen my room, it ain't nice like this." Brock nodded and placed his hand on Jose's thigh, rubbing it up and down before resting it in between his legs.

"I'm really happy you're here." Jose half smiled and nodded.

"Same." Brock gently squeezed Jose through his distressed jeans, eliciting a sharp inhale from the boy. Brock took off his t-shirt and Jose followed suit, standing up to take off his jeans and boxers. Brock laid him down on the bed and took his semi hard cock in his hand and stroked him slowly, licking pre cum off the tip when it beaded out. Jose softly moaned at the contact and he became fully hard quickly. Brock stopped and took off his shorts and underwear and spread Jose's legs. He shoved his fingers into Jose's mouth and Jose instinctively sucked on them, looking into Brock's eyes seductively.

Brock pulled them out and slid one into Jose's tight little asshole, pumping it in and out before adding the second. He curled them up, hitting Jose's g spot and making him sharply whine. Brock scissored his fingers, stretching Jose out and once they was good, Brock pulled them out and spit on his hand and stroked his achingly hard dick before lining up with Jose.

"Are you ready?" Jose licked his lips and nodded and Brock slowly slid in, making Jose groan in pleasure when he bottomed out. Brock let Jose get used to to his length and girth before moving. He gently thrusted in and out of Jose until Jose asked for more.

"Harder," Jose breathlessly requested and Brock obeyed. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into Jose, making the whole bed move and hit the wall.

"Oh fuck!" Jose exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Brock, pulling him into a heated kiss. Brock slid his tongue into Jose's mouth and sucked on his lower lip before moving to his neck, sucking hickeys onto the soft, tan skin. Brock felt warmth spreading to his arms and legs and electricity coursing through his veins and he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Brock," Jose breathlessly moaned and that sent Brock over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned and he came inside Jose and when Jose felt Brock's warm, sticky cum filling him up he came as well. His cum shot out onto his stomach and his legs shook and twitched as he moaned like a wanton slut. Brock pulled out once they both came down from their orgasmic highs and lied down next to Jose, pulling him into a soft kiss. Brock grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned them up and they put on their clothes afterwards.

"Hey Jose?" Jose looked up as he buttoned his jeans.

"What's up?" Brock bit his lip. It was now or never.

"I like you. I really, really like you, and I want to go further with you." Jose stared blankly at Brock and stayed silent.

"As in like, starting a relationship with you." Jose's bit his lip, keeping eye contact with Brock.

"You know I don't want a relationship, Brock." Brock felt his heart sink and he looked down.

"But I like you so much." Jose sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"I don't wanna date you. Hooking up like this and going out to eat and hanging out is fine but I don't like you that much." Brock's stomach dropped and he looked up at Jose. Before he could get in another word, Jose looked at his phone and grabbed his backpack.

"I gotta go, I'll text you later." Jose walked out of Brock's bedroom and when Brock heard the front door shut, he broke down in tears. This really, really sucked.


End file.
